overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roble Holy Kingdom/@comment-172.98.77.227-20181218064946/@comment-37810462-20190106203328
The reason you can't do something like that is becuase of multiple reasons. A: Ainz is still an Undead. The people will hate him and if he's nice to them they'll create secret things against him. If you put in Dopplegangers and kill the troublesome people that'll be the opposite of nice. B: Say he rules with strict laws, people won't want to work with him and will be unloyal, meaning he can't gain more people like Ainzach with connections to help him. This means if he takes over the Adventurers Guild/Magicians Guild nobody will want to join them. C: The religion around him will never start and other allied countries like the dwarven kingdom will decide not to become allies. D: It will stir up surrounding nations. Even if they struck a deal, the way he has to treat the citizens to have peace means that other countries will start going against him. E: People won't want to willingly do things for him like making new magic items or other reasons to make items. Things like Nfirea and his potion making won't happen again and Ainz Ooal Gown's power will weaken. F: Filling the world with Dopplegangers won't work becuase they'res a limited supply. Dopplegangers arn't summonable, and can only be NPCs or Mercinary Monsters. And considering the expensive price for Mercinary Monsters, we can assume that mass-production of them is beyond Nazaricks financhial capabilities. G: Even if leaders start hating eachother, the people might not. Civil war means the northern and southern will go to war, however the huge gap in the ocean means that fighting has to be done on warships, a concept that exists, but only in smaller ships. At worst, it would mean slight skirmishes, and at best they send nothing in becuase fighting would hard for both sides. H: You want to drain them financhially, which would mean paying for food and attempting to survive on such low income would be the biggest worry. Not war. The goverment doesn't have to money to go to war. And if the SK funded it, the other countries would get suspicious. I: In the weakened state, MANY other countries would really want to gain the land of the holy kingdom, and an invasion by the Kingdom is very possible. The Kingdom is in dire strates, but gaining new land, especially if it's a neighbor and easy to travel to would appitize the foolish Nobles AND would be a smart political move becuase gaining land allows you gain power through taxes and other products produced there. In the Holy Kingdoms case, it would be a perfict time to invade. J: If future players know about Ainz making the citizens suffer, it could lead to some consiquences. Ainz is attempting to make himself look like a nice person and has started project Utopia (A project where all races live in harmony, it's purpous to prove Ainz is a good person and should be trusted by the players) for that reason. This would mean his efforts would be for nothing. K: Even though he would still gain power through terriory, it would still be better if he were to lead a peaceful reign (which is impossable based on what your post says) becuase the economy (although still broken from Jaldaboath) would be much better and could recover. In the situation where the rule isn't so peaceful, ruling by force without revolts is only possable when the citizens are weak. Thereby stunting the growth of the country and meaning magical advancments are much harder to make. Overall, your plan is VERY bad and the holes in it are giant.